<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riku(rella) by PrinnPrick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924254">Riku(rella)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick'>PrinnPrick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Disney/Fairytale Classic AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts, kh - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Angst, Child Neglect, Cinderella Elements, Drama, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff, Homosexuality, Humor, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Cinderella, Male Homosexuality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Strifehart, Teen For Cussing, True Love, indications of prostitution, mentions of abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to "Cinderella (a.k.a. Cindercloud)".</p><p>Riku is the son of Yazoo, one of the most hated men in the kingdom. Everyone knows the story about King Cloud's abuse (or what they think is the story), and owing to that he and his father have lived a rough life. It doesn't help that Yazoo is still an egotist who is certain they were made to be royalty themselves, almost to the point of delusion. Riku is raised to keep his body fit, his hair neat, and to act with a princely manner that pleases many employers, but none enough to ask for his hand. Instead, they offer job after job to the boy, but his own father refuses each on the grounds it could give Riku blisters. So besides the dirty looks, they also have suffered many nights without food for lack of funds thanks to his father's stubborn beliefs.</p><p>Once Riku is old enough, however, enough becomes enough. He refuses to starve on the hope of finding a fancy, rich husband tomorrow when he could care for himself today...</p><p>Yet, it's always when one isn't looking anymore that they often find happiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Laguna Loire/Raine Loire, Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Disney/Fairytale Classic AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the next/last installment of Cinderella~</p><p>I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Once upon a time, there had been a little noble boy with a loving mother and a step-father who tried his best. There were obstacles to over-come still, but overall they were a happy, settled family. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>One day while the mother and step-father took a ride, their carriage came loose from the horses and crashed. At first people thought it was sabotage, but it turned out to be a faulty piece of equipment. The driver had not properly checked the carriage before hand, and thanks to his over-sight all three died. Their son had only missed this terrible turn of fate thanks to his education, as the couple always took a ride when the boy's tutor came over.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It was devastating and strange to the boy to think they were really, truly gone (that he would never see them again)... but he didn't have much time to mourn. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Luckily, there had been a Will made to protect the boy. He was to inherit once he turned eighteen, and until then his fortune was meant to stay in the bank with only a stipend used strictly for his care. There was also a lawyer over-seeing the use of the funds, which meant that though he was essentially alone the boy would be all right.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>That was, until his uncles came to claim guardianship over him. They were his step-father's little brothers, so at first the boy had wondered if this meant he would not be alone--that he could still experience what it was like to grow up with a family. At first, he was determined to have a better relationship with them than he did with his step-father, whom he regretted not being closer to before his death.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Those intentions and hopes faded to dust in the first night he got to know them; they were neglectful, abusive, selfish, haughty, and wasteful. They turned the boy into their servant, stole his possessions and land, and even tricked the lawyer into opening up the boy's inheritance to them so they could live in continued prosperity even after they spent the entire stipend on games and pleasure within a shockingly short amount of time.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>No one came to see if the boy was all right--not even his tutor whom he once thought of as a grandfather. The lawyer had come by a few times at first, but didn't bother to check on the boy so much as hold tea with the "delightful" young uncles.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Life was cold and unfair for a very long time...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Then one day years later, there was the announcement of the prince's engagement ball. Every single, young person in the land was going to be given the chance to try to win the prince's hand, and though the boy figured a ball was no place for someone with nothing he had idly wondered if he could go, too. He knew, however, that his uncles would never allow such a thing.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>As he was gathering water from the well and once again contemplating the dead-end reality of his situation, a trio of mice appeared--and one even spoke! As if in a dream, the mouse became a man with wings and a wand who insisted the boy could not only go, but had as much chance (if not more) than anyone to win the prince's hand. He declared himself the boy's Fairy Godfather and would not take 'no' for an answer.</i>
</p><p><i>Feeling this was not entirely plausible, even with magic on his side, the boy agreed to go, but only on the chance of finding an employer... he didn't have the confidence to believe a </i>prince<i>, of all people, would ever want him. His Fairy Godfather insisted he be more confident, and then had to leave with the promise he would return to help the boy prepare for the ball.</i></p><p>
  <i>Later that night, after his uncles had left for the ball themselves, he was visited by his Fairy Godfather again. The man requested that the boy fetch him a pumpkin, which somehow seemed stranger than a man transforming from a mouse into a fairy, but off he went to gather it from the gardens out back. When the boy returned, his Godfather had lined up several white mice in two rows of three, and the pumpkin was set to the back of them. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>With a swish of his wand and several waves of his arms, the boy's Fairy Godfather turned the mice into majestic horses and the pumpkin into a grand carriage. After, he turned to the boy and transformed what were once rags stained with dust and grime into beautiful garments. After, they both settled into the pumpkin carriage (his Godfather acting as the driver), and away they went to the ball.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When they arrived, the boy walked inside to find an entire hall of strangers staring up at him intently--it was almost too much. However, despite his nerves (and he was quite nervous), he walked to the crowd... where he was immediately tugged nearly off his feet and tossed every which way among the excited guests. Once he had enough of it and was nearly ready to fight them off with his fists, a savior came to rescue him. The boy had jerked himself away from yet another handsy attendee too hard and fell right into the chest of none other than the prince himself. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>At first, the boy was scared he had made a massive mistake, but the party was a masquerade so the boy had been hiding behind a mask. With his identity temporarily obscured, the boy felt confidence he hadn't had since he was small.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Confidence led to quips, which were returned--and the boy found himself not only enjoying the company of the prince, but the prince found him to be just as entertaining. They escaped the party to go exploring the royal gardens together, where they spent the night falling deeply in love.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When the prince toward the end of the night declared he wanted the boy, unfortunately there were still doubts. The boy had spent too long being beaten down and didn't believe he was worthy of a prince's love, so he fled when he should have stayed. He went to his home where his uncles awaited, as he was more terrified of seeing the prince look down on him than he was a life of slavery with his terrible uncles. His Godfather was unhappy, but complied to take him home on the promise that he wasn't going to give up on the boy yet, even though the boy was ready to give up on himself.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This turned out to be a bigger mistake than he ever thought, as his uncles threw him into the cellar to starve for three days upon his return. They had caught him the moment he arrived back, and the boy was still in his lovely garments--a clear give away to where he had been.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But just like his Godfather promised, he was there waiting in the cellar with food, drink, and a comfortable place to sleep. There, the boy would be forced to wait until the next day for help as the Fairy Godfather explained he had limitations on his magic and was nearly out. He left the boy with a cryptic message that he should listen out for horses.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>In the mean time, the prince had already begun the search for the boy. The very next morning he took his best stallion and a patrol of men to the home where he knew the boy's family had lived with the hopes of finding him again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When they eventually arrived, the boy excitedly banged on the locked cellar doors and yelled for the prince until he was found. The prince broke down the cellar doors, climbed into the cellar, and declared he was there not to rescue him, but to kidnap him. The boy enthusiastically embraced the prince, and they kissed and held each other tight... long enough to annoy the prince's assistant who had come along for the rescue, and then took it upon herself to interrupt them.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Together, they mounted the prince's horse and rode back to the boy's new, forever home.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Two days after, they married--and still live happily ever after to this day.</i>
</p><p>"But, papa," complained a small brunette with a large grin as he wiggled in his bed. "You forgot to mention the best parts!"</p><p>"The best parts?" Cloud asked with a laugh as he tilted his head.</p><p>"Yeah, like daddy's best line!" The little brunette practically bounced as he looked at his second father, who sat on the other side of the bed. "Say it, daddy, say it!"</p><p>"Hm?" Squall asked as he tucked the blanket in around the energetic bundle. "Which one? I have so many."</p><p>Cloud snorted and rolled his eyes.</p><p>"The one that got daddy to take off his mask!"</p><p>Squall smirked at Cloud, who turned away sharply with a clearing of his throat. So many years later and that line (coupled with Squall's intense gaze) still caused him to blush and his heart-beat to quicken. "Oh," the brunette king began as he slowly stood up and walked around the bed until he was half leaning over Cloud. He stared directly at him from only a few centimetres away when he said, "'You're beautiful with it on, so I'm wondering if I'll be able to breathe when it's off.' The answer is I nearly couldn't he looked so--"</p><p>"Okay, done. Stop." Cloud huffed and pressed a hand to Squall's face to force some distance between them, but at least the blonde looked pleased (embarrassed enough to blush into his ears, but pleased).</p><p>Squall stood properly and laughed. He turned to the boy in the bed. "All right, Sora... You had your story-time. Now go to sleep, okay?"</p><p>The little six year old nodded and turned on his side until he was comfortable. He yawned wide and loud. "Goodnight... Love you."</p><p>"We love you, too, Sora."</p><p>Squall held his hand out to Cloud, who took it, and then quietly escorted his husband away. They walked in comfortable silence together down the familiar hall toward their own rooms. The brunette king not-so-discretely thinned the space between them until the back of his hand was rubbing against Cloud's thigh as they trekked, which earned him a roll of his eyes. Squall's favorite thing to do was to touch Cloud as much as he could, even in public. "I noticed you forgot to mention how you nearly broke my head when you tackled me upon that not-rescue."</p><p>"When he's older I'll start adding more details, like how you and I ran out of our own wedding the moment our vows were done and skipped the reception in favor of a sky ride around the kingdom."</p><p>"Why don't you add that now?"</p><p>"I don't want him thinking it's okay to skip out on royal duties... yet."</p><p>Squall chuckled. "... I just realized something," Squall began softly. </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Your accent... You used to have this cute, country accent, but it's virtually disappeared. I only ever hear it when you're getting frustrated or angry now."</p><p>"Ugh," Cloud rolled his eyes. "Well, that's being a royal for too long's fault, I guess. Why bring it up now?"</p><p>"I just want you to know, no matter how many years down the line... I notice things about you."</p><p>Cloud stopped their stride to stare at his husband. "... What?"</p><p>Squall smiled at Cloud (the soft smile strictly reserved for him and their kids only) as he turned to face the blonde directly. "I'll never grow bored of you. I'll never stop finding these little things about you fascinating. I'll never stop wanting to watch you..."</p><p>Cloud's face was turning redder and redder with every word. "... Oh yeah...?"</p><p>"I just like reminding you of that."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because you deserve to hear it; I love you, you're amazing, and I won't stop feeling that way."</p><p>Cloud stared at his husband with more love than could be comprehended. There were times to this day where Cloud worried all this would end, or something would change. It still felt unbelievable. "... Thank you. I know you won't..." Cloud leaned forward to kiss the king firmly. "And I'll always love you, too."</p><p>Squall tugged Cloud down the hall once again after that. They were both too tired for much, but even just sleeping side-by-side felt like a privilege.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No, this will not get much more SquallCloud heavy than this chapter. Sure, there may be times when it is Squall or Cloud's perspective, but this fic is meant to focus on Sora and Riku.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Saying Goodbye (And Hello)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had meant to add more to the Introduction, but it was three in the morning and I did that thing where I was too excited to post it to think maybe I should wait so I could make it more about the actual main characters... But, meh, whatever. It was still cute xD</p><p>Hopefully this very long chapter makes up for it.</p><p>WARNING: Some feels.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been sixteen years when last Cloud approached the familiar house. His steps were wooden as he left the carriage with his husband's hand tight in his own. A cascade of emotion filled his stomach like hot lead, but his face remained hard with determination. The blonde king approached the door with stiffened shoulders and moved to walk inside. Behind them were their three boys, now twelve, eleven, and ten--their eldest practically shaking in his excitement. </p><p>Inside was clean, thanks to the servants who had kept the place maintained for him while he floundered on what to do with it. The royal couple stood side-by-side in the foyer (the elder king had held a hand out to the boys indicating they should remain outside for now). Yuffie, their attendant, stood guard at the door with a grin as their eldest whined.</p><p>"Cloud," Squall began as his free hand cupped the blonde's chin and turned his gaze away from the old furniture to his husband's concerned, steel-blue eyes, "are you sure you're ready for this? To sell the property? You don't have to."</p><p>Cloud nodded slowly and took a long, deep breath to loosen some of the tension eating away at his muscles. "Yeah... I need to do this." The blonde turned away to eye the room again. "I have good memories, of course--like my mother and Cid, and your coming to find me... but most of my life here was miserable."</p><p>Squall let his hand fall to Cloud's neck instead, which he tugged on gently in order to land his lips near the blonde's ear. He said in a whisper, "All right. I'm here. The boys are here. Let's just take our time, and let me know if it gets to be too much."</p><p>Cloud smiled. He wasn't in such a state he was worried about becoming emotional (it was mostly anxiety, as if his uncles would walk down those stairs and take him away again at any second), but the concern was nice. "I will." He chuckled as he turned to regard his lover with a smirk. "One silver lining here is... I get to rummage through their stuff and burn what I want."</p><p>Squall chuckled as he finally signaled Yuffie to allow the boys inside. "Of course, darling. We'll have a bonfire and toast to change, yeah?"</p><p>"A bonfire?" A blonde who looked almost exactly like a miniature version of Cloud stated as he walked inside. The two brunettes who had been with him had already darted to the kitchen to take a peek before running for the stairs.</p><p>"Sora, Denzel! No running!" Squall let go of Cloud to follow after the first and third prince with a scowl.</p><p>Cloud laughed and put an arm around the tiny blonde's shoulders. "Yes, Roxas... We've decided anything in those rooms upstairs we don't want we will destroy or give away. How does breaking things and setting them on fire sound?"</p><p>"Like my birthday came early."</p><p>Cloud snorted and ruffled Roxas's hair before releasing him toward the steps. "Go on, then. I'll be up soon. No destruction until I can take a look! There might be family heirlooms."</p><p>Roxas paused as he put a hand on the staircase. "If so, why not come sooner? Sixteen years seems like a long time to leave heirlooms..."</p><p>"Go on," Cloud repeated, much more softly than the first time. His smile had turned sad, which prompted Roxas to simply nod his head and calmly join the rest of their family on the second floor.</p><p>Cloud watched the last of his brood as he disappeared down a hall on the next level (the landing from which was both where his mother would playfully sing her good mornings if he had gotten up before her, and from where Yazoo or Kadaj would sneer and bark orders) before he turned to the rest of the lounge. </p><p><i>Why did I wait?</i> Cloud mused as he stood silent in the middle of what was once a family room turned into a gathering place of pretension. It was where he would sit on his mother's lap before a cheerful fire and where his uncles had hoped to fool visitors into thinking they were more well-off than they seemed. </p><p>"Hey," came a welcome voice, just before two strong arms wrapped around his waist and a broad chest pressed firmly into the blonde's back. Cloud breathed a sigh of relief, as he hadn't realized how tense his body had grown in the short time away from his husband. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"... A little regretful, actually."</p><p>"You regret coming?"</p><p>"No. I regret not coming sooner..."</p><p>"There wasn't a rush."</p><p>"I know, it's just," Cloud allowed Squall to take on the brunt of his weight as he leaned back into him, "she's been waiting for me."</p><p>Squall remained silent as he held his husband and discretely began to rock them in place.</p><p>"... I kept this house and the land because it was hers. Once <i>they</i> were gone I thought it was like I had given it back to her, but..." Cloud shook his head. "This place is so tainted she's hardly even here. There's almost nothing left."</p><p>Squall released the blonde, but only so he could turn him around. He hugged Cloud properly; one arm once again squeezing him in tight as his free hand ran smoothly through Cloud's hair. </p><p>"We'll find what's left of her and bring it with us. That way she can watch her grandkids grow up into men."</p><p>Cloud nodded into Squall's shoulder, but felt too limp to return the hug. "I'm glad they're here, despite... everything. It's as close to visiting her as they'll ever get."</p><p>*****</p><p>"I wonder which one had been papa's room before the uncles?" Sora thought out-loud as he peered into what he thought would be a fourth bedroom, but was just a simple closet. </p><p>"Sora, dad said we should wait for them to come back before we explore anything else," Denzel reminded, though he sounded more exasperated than angry, and other than to remind Sora of Squall's orders did nothing to stop his brother. Denzel had the air of someone much older than a ten year old when he spoke (perhaps someone closer to their eighties who was done dealing with the younger folk), but he was still excitable at times. Right now, the youngest brunette fidgeted and tugged at the bottom of long shirt.</p><p>"I can't help it!" Sora was bouncing in place with glee. "It's our favorite bedtime story, but real! This is the <i>real</i> house where papa had a Fairy Godfather and was rescued by daddy!"</p><p>"Even if Fairy Godparents were real," Roxas rolled his eyes as he tugged on Sora's arm to attempt to keep him in place, "you're forgetting something."</p><p>Sora blinked in clear confusion. "What am I forgetting? I know that story by heart!"</p><p>"Sora," Roxas sighed, "don't you remember the biggest part of that story?"</p><p>"... Cid?"</p><p>"No," Roxas shook his head and grunted, "papa was... abused. Remember? Papa when he lived here wasn't treated very well. This can't be easy for him..."</p><p>Sora stopped moving completely, beyond the widening of his eyes. Guilt immediately turned his face-splitting grin into a pitiable frown. "... Oh, that's right."</p><p>"Hey, it's easy to over-look that," Denzel tried before Sora could go into needy, sympathy mode (and possibly spend their whole visit clinging to Cloud in the hopes of comforting him). "I mean, we all tend to focus more on the whole romance thing. Papa met daddy thanks to magic, they fell in-love, got married, and had us! There's so much more happiness in that story that it can be easy to forget. And daddy is downstairs with papa now, so I'm sure he'll be okay."</p><p>"Still," Roxas leaned into Sora's shoulder. "We should be more careful. It's fun to be here and get to know the story better, and maybe find something of grandma's like papa wanted, but... let's not have <i>too</i> much fun. Papa is still hurting."</p><p>"Yeah," Sora agreed. "I hope we can find something that makes him extra happy!"</p><p>*****</p><p>None of the boys knew that both their fathers had silently made their way up the stairs and stood just outside the hall on the staircase landing. The kings had hoped to see if their sons were misbehaving and catch them at it, but instead Cloud was looking like he were the proudest man on Earth.</p><p>Squall, in turn, knew he was without a doubt.</p><p>"Sora!" Squall called, as if they were only just approaching. "Roxas! Denzel!"</p><p>"Here!" The boys cried as their fathers approached. </p><p>Cloud immediately engulfed all three princelings into a tight hug, which was reciprocated with return squeezes and laughter.</p><p>oo00oo00oo</p><p>The family had been well under-way in organizing. Cloud didn't want to stay in any of the bedrooms for long, so Squall and the boys would carry items and boxes of things downstairs for Cloud's discernment while Yuffie kept guard outside (not that they expected any trouble. The entire area all the way to town had never been known as unsafe). They spent a majority of the morning and past the afternoon sorting through the things the uncles owned/had stolen to see if any of it held significant value to the blonde. </p><p>It might have been easier to just let the servants dump the rooms out, but he felt obligated to his mother and himself to go through everything and make sure the important items weren't lost. It might have also been easier if Cloud stayed in the rooms, but after his initial sweep Squall could tell the blonde wasn't quite straight on his feet and insisted he rest downstairs instead.</p><p>Sora happily held each piece he would bring downstairs aloft, as if each might be the treasure they were looking for, and would pout when told it was worthless and to either throw it into the destruction pile or the give-away pile outside. Roxas didn't bother to hide how much the chore bored him, but he didn't complain like he would normally do (and Cloud knew why with another smile). Denzel was just trying to be as helpful as he could.</p><p>Eventually, the boys were slowing down and Squall suggested they settle for lunch. Yuffie had been thoughtful enough to set up a quick picnic, so they could breathe outside the house a while.</p><p>"Is that the well?" Sora asked as he pointed between mouthfuls.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Is that the cellar?"</p><p>"Sora!" Denzel whined.</p><p>"Oops--"</p><p>"It's fine," Cloud laughed. "The cellar is the one place that doesn't hold a bad memory for me. In fact, it had one of the best."</p><p>Squall looked up as he enjoyed his own meal to smirk at his husband.</p><p>Sora grinned as he finished off his second sandwich. "Can we go to the lake in a bit? Before it gets dark? The one you mentioned?"</p><p>Cloud shook his head as he playfully lamented, "I knew I should have left that part out. Let me guess, you want to go swimming in it?"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"That reminds me," Denzel (showing the most manners, as Sora wiped his face with his hand and Roxas had to be reminded not to chew with his mouth open) said as he dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. "Are you selling the lake, too?"</p><p>Cloud shook his head. "I'm giving it to the town. I doubt they even know it's private property, but I think that's the best idea. A lot of locals depend on the lake for bathing and cleaning."</p><p>"I don't know," Squall finally answered. "Going to the lake might be an issue."</p><p>"For you two," Yuffie chirped. "Not many know what your spawn look like! Let'em go, they're big enough."</p><p>Squall glared at his attendant. </p><p>"Yuffie is right, though. They haven't been introduced yet. If they leave their royal crests and just go in their tunics and pants no one should bother them." Cloud took a long sip from his cup. "Besides, we need to keep working. I kind of want to get this done today, if we can..." <i>I don't want to come back again, and I don't want to stay the whole night.</i> "I went to the lake alone for years without a problem, and unlike me our boys have had training. Sora is even running circles around some of the knights now."</p><p>Sora cheered and posed, as if to emphasize Cloud's point. The blonde snorted.</p><p>Squall gave a long, suffering sigh. "... Fine." And all three boys cheered, almost too loudly.</p><p>"Can we go now?" Roxas asked, and as if on cue all three had gathered together and widened their eyes. They looked like a pack of puppies, which Cloud knew was Squall's greatest weakness (next to Cloud himself).</p><p>Squall rolled his eyes, and they knew they had won. "You can go, but don't hop in right away!" Squall stood up as his sons did and planted his hands firmly on his hips. "Always--"</p><p>"Pay attention to our surroundings," the boys finished in unison.</p><p>"Keep an eye--"</p><p>"On each other."</p><p>"Ha ha, you're all hilarious. When you get there wait for a few minutes for your stomachs to settle. Do you know the way?"</p><p>Sora nodded enthusiastically. "I made papa tell me how to get there a bunch of times!"</p><p>"More than a bunch, really," Cloud said playfully as he helped Yuffie clean their lunch up.</p><p>"All right. This will be your first time running around without us," Squall didn't look like this was the best idea still, but he knew the kind of trouble he had gotten into at half their age and was just thankful none of them were as insane a child as he was. "Sora is the oldest, but Denzel is the most sensible so he's in charge."</p><p>"What! But I'm the next heir!"</p><p>"We'll see."</p><p>Sora stood gaping at his father, who chuckled. </p><p>"Have fun, and be safe! I mean it!"</p><p>Roxas and Denzel laughed as they pushed Sora away and toward the lake. They had already unpinned their crests and took off their capes before standing.</p><p>Squall leaned in toward Yuffie, but before he could say anything, "You want me to follow them, right?"</p><p>"Don't let them know you are, though. I want them to feel grown up about this."</p><p>"Righty-o!" Yuffie said with a salute, just before she disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Squall coughed and waved it away quickly.</p><p>"They'll be fine, love," Cloud assured as he slipped his arms around Squall's waist. "Come inside with me. We could still use a break, and now that the boys and our third party audience are gone... I'm considering ignoring my anxiety in favor of sex on Yazoo's old bed."</p><p>Squall quirked a brow and frowned at his husband.</p><p>"Consider it more payback."</p><p>"... I suppose... But don't push yourself. Even if it is in revenge I don't want you over-doing it today."</p><p>Cloud kissed Squall's neck. "Okay."</p><p>oo00oo00oo</p><p>Sora stared out across the nearly-still waters of the lake in awe. It didn't seem like much to get excited about, but besides the tale of how Cloud met Squall they were told all sorts of fun stories involving this lake; the time Cloud found a baby deer struggling to swim and saved it from drowning, nearly getting caught naked by some of the locals during a bath, catching a fish with his bare hands and setting up a fire to eat it as part of a rare, private meal... Even after the uncles had taken over the lake had been a special place for his father to escape.</p><p>All that, and the boys had only ever swam in the castle pool or the royal garden's fountain. This would be their first time "out in the wild".</p><p>"Ready, set, go!" Denzel called with a chuckle as he suddenly ran past his older brother and dove into the water.</p><p>"Hey, no fair!" Sora called before he leaped in to join him. </p><p>Roxas only huffed and calmly walked in after them. All three had taken their shoes, socks, and belts off. The splashing began as soon as they were far away enough from the shore they had to actively stay above water. There was a warm breeze over their heads, and the water was perfect thanks to the Summer sunshine. They kicked and threw wave after wave at each other until their limbs grew heavy. Once things began to settle down, Sora chuckled.</p><p>"I can feel fish near my toes!"</p><p>"Uh oh," Roxas lifted his head up as he casually tread in the water.</p><p>"Uh oh, what?"</p><p>"Look how far we are from the shore..."</p><p>Denzel and Sora both looked over their shoulders, and indeed they had somehow managed not only to make it to the middle of the lake, but nearly to the other side of it. Denzel grimaced. </p><p>"It's not a big deal!" Sora playfully tapped Denzel's thigh with his foot. "Look, we can just get out over there where that guy is and--a-and rest..."</p><p>On Cloud's side of the lake there was hardly any foliage. Some trees, but not much--it opened up to the plains that eventually connected back to the house. On this side, the town's side, there was a thick forest. There at the shore hanging what appeared to be a pair of pants was a young man around their age. The boys were still floating closer and closer to the opposite bank, so the boy by the shore was slowly coming into better view. Whoever it was had silver hair to his shoulders that, instead of looking old, shined like gems. The boy had a bucket by his feet and both his trousers and top were rolled up at the sleeves and legs, revealing porcelain colored skin. </p><p>"Sora?"</p><p>The stranger turned away to grab another piece of clothing, and as he did so the silverette looked up just in time to catch Sora staring. He had sea-green, aquamarine eyes that were sharp and hard. Though the boy glared, Sora only blushed.</p><p>"Wow..."</p><p>"Sora!"</p><p>Sora jumped back to reality where his brothers were waiting. "Uh--yeah! Let's just, uh... go to the shore and rest a minute. We can either swim back or walk back."</p><p>Denzel quirked a brow and turned to look where Sora's eyes kept wandering off to. "... Why are you staring at that guy?"</p><p>The silverette apparently chose to ignore them; he went back to doing his chores and kept his eyes to himself from then on, even as the three princelings finally touched onto land not far away. </p><p>Sora chose not to answer, and instead waded closer to the stranger. Roxas and Denzel both grabbed him before he could get too far.</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>"Sora!"</p><p>Sora grinned and gently tried to pry them off. "Oh, come on! He seems harmless!"</p><p>"'Seems'. Dad said--"</p><p>"To keep an eye on each other and pay attention to our surroundings. We can do that while I go say 'hi'."</p><p>"Why do you want to say 'hi'?" Roxas grunted and refused to let go. </p><p>"Because..." Sora turned back to make sure the boy was still there. It seemed the silverette would be for a while, but Sora suddenly felt rushed. He needed to talk to him, and he needed to do it now. "Because if I don't now I never will."</p><p>Denzel cocked his head confusedly at that. "What?"</p><p>Sora smiled at them again and pushed them away. "Wait here. I'll be right back!"</p><p>Despite his insistence, the moment he was making his way down the beach to the silverette his body began to quake with nerves. There was still the ever-present smile he usually sported on his face, but his hands were clenching and releasing and his heart beat faster the closer he got the stranger.</p><p><i>Oh, wow,</i> Sora thought as he noted the way the boy moved. He was a peasant, clearly (his clothes were ragged and almost too big for him), but he stood, reached, and knelt like the knights would back home or his fathers might--like he belonged to a higher class. The silverette was muscular, especially for their age, and pale as a ghost. Still ignoring the brunette, it seemed, the silverette shook a garment free from the bucket of wet clothes beside him and Sora noted the immaculate nails. He was tall, already developing a strong, square jaw, had dark eyelashes, and those eyes he had seen at a distance were many times more vibrant in color up close.</p><p>Whoever he was, he looked more like a prince even in his rags than Sora did--or at least that's how it felt to the brunette.</p><p>"H-Hello!" Sora said, and immediately cleared his throat; his voice had cracked.</p><p>The silverette barely looked up before he was right back to hanging his laundry as if Sora didn't exist.</p><p>"Hi there!" Sora tried again once he had control enough over his vocal cords. He took a step closer and waved. "Uh... nice day, yeah?"</p><p>The stranger turned his back on Sora and flung one leg of what appeared to be stockings over a branch.</p><p>"The sun is shining, the birds are singing," Sora continued without a care. "The wind isn't too strong, though, so it might take a while for your clothes to dry."</p><p>There was chuckling behind him, so Sora quickly turned back to glare at his brothers, before jerking his attention right back to the silverette.</p><p>"Um... You, uh, come here often?"</p><p>The silverette thunked his head against the tree and let his arms go limp.</p><p>"What do you want?" </p><p>Sora's whole spine stiffened as a sudden chain reaction of sparks flew down his back. <i>Oh, wow wow wow... His voice is super deep!</i> "Oh! I just wanted to talk!"</p><p>The stranger slowly turned his gaze to the brunette prince; the look in his eyes was annoyed and uncertain. "Talk?"</p><p>Sora nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Talk!" More laughter ensued behind him, but the brunette waved a hand at them. "Ignore my brothers. I wanted to talk."</p><p>"No," the stranger said simply as he turned back to the bucket. Denzel and Roxas could be heard guffawing.</p><p>"Oh, well, that's too bad," Sora replied as his face flushed from embarrassment. "I mean, I understand, though--not wanting to talk to some random person. Not many people would, I guess, since it can be really awkward and all. I just thought that--oh, wait! I'm still talking to you, aren't I? I'm sorry! I'll just leave, then--unless you want help hanging your clothes? But that's still talking and you told me to go away--well, you didn't say go away, but it was implied--"</p><p>There was laughter, but this time it wasn't his brothers. The silverette stopped what he was doing to quirk an amused half-smile at Sora from where he was shaking out another top.</p><p>"Is it me, or are you just not used to socializing?"</p><p>"It's just you!" Roxas called helpfully, which earned him a deep pout from Sora.</p><p>"I see..." The silverette smiled a little wider. "Am I that intimidating?"</p><p>"It's because you're pretty!" Denzel supplied next.</p><p>"Stay out of this!" Sora half-whined at them.</p><p>"You said they're your brothers... Younger, then?"</p><p>Sora nodded as he tried to rub the intense burning from his cheeks.</p><p>"I don't have any siblings, but my master does. They're always like that to him."</p><p>Sora cleared his throat again and asked with a tiny grin, "Master?"</p><p>"Master Luke. He's my boss."</p><p>"Oh, I see," Sora nodded much like a marionette might. </p><p>There was silence as the boy hung another piece of laundry, which appeared to be the last. The bucket was empty.</p><p>"... That all, then?" He asked as he turned back to Sora and sat on a nearby stump. Sora automatically sat close by on the ground. "You've already used all your words?"</p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>"Why do you want my name?"</p><p>"Because you're pretty!" Denzel called again, which finally earned him a pebble to the forehead--delivered by Sora. </p><p>"Because I want to get to know you," Sora said firmly. "And not just because you're pretty." </p><p>"So you admit I really am pretty?" The boy asked with a sultry smirk.</p><p>Sora's entire head down to his chest instantly tomatoed. "I-I mean--well, um--"</p><p>The silverette laughed. "You seem... nice. I'm sorry I wasn't when you first approached. I'm used to people our age making fun of my hair or something."</p><p>"Oh... No problem. I'm just glad you could tell so quickly I will most definitely <i>not</i> be making fun of your hair."</p><p>"Because it's pretty!"</p><p>"Would you two just be quiet!"</p><p>"Riku," he finally said with a chuckle. "My name is Riku."</p><p>Sora gasped and grinned wide enough to nearly show all his teeth. "Riku!"</p><p>"And yours?"</p><p>"My name is--" Sora realized then it might be a bad idea to tell Riku his name. He was a prince, after all, and though not many knew what they looked like the entire kingdom should know what their names were.</p><p>"Your name is...?" Riku prompted as he leaned forward curiously.</p><p>"Sora." <i>I'm sure I'm not the only 'Sora' around, and he doesn't look like he even suspects I'm a prince.</i> "My name is Sora."</p><p>"What a coincidence."</p><p>"... Eh?"</p><p>Riku sat up straight and ruffled his silver locks; they were dripping on the ends. "Your name means 'sky' and mine means 'land'."</p><p>"How is that a coincidence?"</p><p>Riku's eyes flittered upward to meet Sora's. The smile that touched his lips this this time was mischievous and sent a warm tremor down to Sora's stomach. "They're perfect opposites."</p><p>"You think we're opposites?"</p><p>"You're tan with brown hair, whereas my skin is colorless with colorless hair. You clearly come from a family that's at least middle class, but I can assure you I most certainly am not. Need I go on?"</p><p>"But we're both nice, I think," Sora insisted as he scooted a little closer to Riku, who looked at him as warily as a bird might. Sora chose to move back a little to keep Riku from getting too nervous. "Can't we be friends?"</p><p>"... I guess, but why?"</p><p>Sora laughed. "Who doesn't like making more friends?"</p><p>"Your logic is flawed, but I already agreed."</p><p>"Yes!" Sora pumped a fist into the air that had Riku jumping away. "Oops, sorry. I just got excited."</p><p>"Clearly."</p><p>Riku's hair was glowing, which was when Sora realized how long they had been gone. He turned back toward the lake where the sun had begun to set and winced. "Oh no." He turned back to Riku as he stood up and dusted off his clothes. "It was nice to meet you! I want to talk more, but if I don't head back now my parents will <i>kill</i> me!"</p><p>Riku shrugged. "Better run, then."</p><p>"... You said 'Master Luke', right? Which house?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"So I can find you again, of course!"</p><p>"... I don't know..."</p><p>"Please, Riku?" Sora knelt onto his knees and offered the widest, most pathetic pair of eyes he could. <i>It always works on dad, anyway.</i></p><p>"... But... why? Because I'm..." Riku turned away. "Pretty?"</p><p>"No, not just that."</p><p>"You don't know anything about me."</p><p>"I want to!"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I-I don't know, I just..." Sora trailed off. "Something about you makes my heart happy."</p><p>Riku looked taken aback from that confession. However, he shook his head 'no'. "I'm sorry, Sora... It's better for everyone if you didn't, trust me."</p><p>Sora sighed, but he had learned what consent and backing off meant from his parents (and the concept had been enforced two-fold by his grandparents when it was clear Sora sometimes had an issue with it). "Okay." Sora stood up again. "But you meant it when you said we could be friends, right?"</p><p>Riku looked up at Sora. He bit his lip as he considered the prince, but eventually nodded his head.</p><p>"Then, I guess I'll consider that good enough for now. But!" Sora held out a hand. "I want to meet again someday! Okay?"</p><p>Riku eyed Sora's hand first before he looked at Sora like he was insane.</p><p>"Let's meet again some day!" Sora brought his hand closer.</p><p>Riku finally relented and took Sora's hand hesitantly; they shook. </p><p>"Okay. We can meet again some day."</p><p>"Sora, we need to go!" Roxas half-whined.</p><p>Sora gifted Riku with a final grin, shook a second time, and then ran to meet his brothers down the shore. </p><p>Riku watched as the trio jogged toward the other side of the lake in contemplative silence.</p><p>oo00oo00oo</p><p>Luckily, though they hadn't made it before the end of the sunset, the boys weren't in trouble. They didn't know why (it was normally something their father Squall would have taken them to task for), but knew not to question it.</p><p>In the end, the trip wasn't terribly fruitful; it seemed Cloud's uncles had virtually rid the home of anything that had once belonged (in a sentimental sense) to Cloud. His mother's jewelry, the art collection, Sephiroth's sword, and even their clothes were gone--most likely sold for more gambling funds. Everything else was just furniture Cloud didn't care about or were things that the uncles bought themselves. No heirlooms beyond his memories, but those he decided needed to be let go of, too.</p><p>"I don't intend to forget... I just don't want them to act as a drivin' force for me anymore," Cloud explained when his husband stared on worriedly. "I have you, our boys, my life at the castle... I'm not scared of losin' everythin' again. I'll be okay now." The blonde pulled a chair out from the dining room table for Squall, who sat once prompted. "I feel more foolish than anythin' for takin' so long to come to that conclusion."</p><p>"Don't," Squall's voice was firm. "This wasn't foolish; waiting, feeling, dealing--all of this was necessary, and you did it when you could. <i>This wasn't foolish</i>." Squall smirked. "And it wasn't a waste, either. I, at least, got to hear that pretty accent of yours again, so between that and our post-lunch activities I'm feeling particularly good about our visit."</p><p>Cloud rolled his eyes. "Boys! Stop fiddling with that old instrument and come to dinner!"</p><p>One by one the boys popped their heads in. Denzel had what looked like a lute in hand, which he hugged to his chest. Cloud allowed them each to pick out a "souvenir" from their trip to take home and that had been his choice (what Loz was doing with a lute, of all things, Cloud had no clue). Roxas had chosen a box of old fabrics (they just let him have the whole pile. Why not? Most weren't even on the market anymore), and Sora had picked--</p><p>"Look! Isn't it pretty? It's what I'm taking home!"</p><p>Cloud paused where he stood cooking at the stove. He hadn't cooked for anyone in a long time, but as soon as he had stepped up to the range he knew just what he wanted to make and how to turn the finicky stove on--as if he had been there just yesterday. Sora had a wooden hand-mirror with a woman's face carved into the back. Cloud nearly dropped the spoon he had been using in shock.</p><p>"Wh-Where...?" Cloud asked around an odd blockage in his throat.</p><p>Squall gently took the mirror and looked at the carving. It was so detailed... "It would have taken a master carver to make this. Very nice..."</p><p>"Where did you find it?" Cloud finally managed in a quiet voice as he walked over. The boys had been seated, so it was an easy thing to lean over and gently take the mirror from his husband over Sora's head.</p><p>"We found a trap door upstairs," Roxas explained as he set his napkin into his lap. "Not much in there, though... Just some old letters and that mirror."</p><p>Cloud traced the woman's face with care.</p><p>"... Cloud?" Squall asked as he reached a hand out and placed it on Cloud's hip.</p><p>"This is my mother's portrait. That's her face."</p><p>Sora gasped and looked to his brothers excitedly.</p><p>"A trapdoor?" Cloud asked as he turned to Roxas.</p><p>"Yeah, in that one room with the gawdy hawk bed?"</p><p>"... Loz's room. That used to be my bedroom," Cloud clarified. "I forgot all about that hiding place... I hadn't been able to get to it since I was at least nine."</p><p>Squall smiled. "How about you sit down and I'll serve dinner? We can go look upstairs and see what else you hid after."</p><p>Cloud kissed the top of each boy's head, and then flicked Squall's nose. He handed Sora his new trinket.</p><p>"No need. I'm fine."</p><p>"You sure you don't want it for yourself, papa?" Sora tried to offer the mirror again.</p><p>"It's yours. Though, I am curious how you found the door to my hiding spot? It's not exactly easy to find."</p><p>"Roxas tripped on the handle," Denzel supplied with a laugh as he gratefully took his dinner once Cloud set his plate down.</p><p>"I didn't trip! I... gracefully toed the edge." Everyone laughed.</p><p>Cloud sat beside his husband at last once everyone was served. His brood began to talk and joke; Squall scolded Roxas for eating with his mouth open again, Denzel nearly snorted his water when Sora had suddenly tickled him, and Cloud himself sat at the table he never thought he'd get to enjoy with company ever again. This table he had been banned from for years, but just like everything else he could recall a time where he was the center; when he was surrounded on both sides by people who loved him. He could almost see his mother laughing and even remembered a time when Sephiroth would sneakily pass his dessert over (the man never liked sweet things). </p><p>Whatever ghosts that still lived there he could almost feel disappear, and the weight he didn't know was still heavy on his heart lifted. Cloud rubbed at his eyes and held back a sniff, just before he smacked Roxas's hand for trying to steal his sweet roll from his plate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Back to The Roof Over His Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BTW, Luke and Guy are both cameos from another game. Anyone wanna guess where?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riku watched the trio run off like frightened horses. They were surprisingly fast, and their movements fluid and graceful. Sora himself had clear muscle definition growing, though he was still young. <i>Are they the children of a knight or something? Maybe a blacksmith?</i></p><p>The silverette hugged his knees to his chest as he eyed the view of the lake and the shore just barely visible beyond. Sometimes he considered swimming over there, just to see the fields... maybe contemplate running away somewhere. With a sigh, Riku knew he couldn't just abandon his father, though. A drip hit his head as a small breeze swam past and Riku grunted to himself when he realized Sora had been right: it would take a while for the clothes to dry. He huffed as he recalled how he had <i>tried</i> to reason with Luke about doing the laundry in the morning, when there would be plenty of daylight, but the idiotic redhead had run off with his blonde friend and they ended up having such a merry time they came back a muddy mess. Normally Riku would have used the laundry room, but Luke had insisted on using the lake so no one would find out he had been gallivanting about like an idiot (Luke's parents would ground him <i>again</i> if they knew). </p><p>Luke was a spoiled brat at the best of times; even though he was the eldest son at twelve, he acted more like he was five and would whine, cry, and become aggressive at the drop of one of his fancy hats. Usually over nothing. Apparently, he had been through at least five other personal servants before they became desperate enough to hire "someone like" Riku, whose reputation was as an excellent worker... but he was the unfortunate son of a certain someone.</p><p>Several families later and Riku was barely making enough on his own to support them both in an effort to keep his father from... certain types of employment. His father would throw fits if Riku was made to do any hard labor, or anything that could dry out and harden his skin (he would be mortified if he knew Riku had washed laundry) and that attitude is what got them kicked out often. Eventually Riku had to work alone and his father would stay home (it wasn't as if Yazoo could get hired anymore anyway, even with the King's sympathy). For as long as they had no clue who his father was, and for his good manners, looks, and work ethic, Riku could just barely keep them both afloat by working the positions no one else wanted in the house. Riku hid his eyes away into his legs with a sigh and tried to clear his mind of unpleasantness before his thoughts could spiral into anger and bitterness again.</p><p>Which is when Sora suddenly popped back in. <i>"You make my heart happy."</i> It was the sincerest, sweetest, and most beautifully dumb thing Riku had ever been told. It was hard not to take such a genuine compliment to heart (to feel a little romanced by it) as he had lived without much kindness for a long time, but it was still said by a stranger. Others had said sweet things like that before, though their lecherous grins made their intentions behind them quite clear. Sora didn't seem to have any intentions--he acted more like he was winging his efforts and going with whatever he felt at the time. There was no way to tell for certain, though.</p><p>
  <i>"You make my heart happy."</i>
</p><p>Riku shook his head and snorted. <i>... He'll forget me soon enough. I doubt I'll ever see him again, and if I do I'd be a fool to think he means well... Even if his eyes were the clearest I've ever seen.</i> He shook his head again and decided to concentrate on his mental list of to-do's instead.</p><p><i>I still have to fluff his pillows and blanket, prep his meal for the morning, shine his boots... This laundry ordeal has thrown my whole schedule off. He's going to yell at me for being late to everything, even though it's his fault.</i> Riku eyed the hanging laundry in the encroaching darkness. <i>Whatever. I can't dry these out here with no sunlight or wind... I should just take them to the kitchens and warm them by the stoves. The cooks will understand.</i></p><p>Riku stood as he made his decision and dusted off his clothes. He unrolled his sleeves and trouser legs before slipping his shoes back on. <i>Then again, what if they smell like food? I suppose I could roll them in rose petals--he prefers that anyway before he puts anything on.</i></p><p>Riku, like his father once, was a beauty--even more than his father had ever been, in fact. Because of this, even after years of continued failure Yazoo was almost delusional in his hope to marry his boy off to someone better off than they were, but what he refused to accept was that even if people agreed Riku was marriage material and built to be a nobleman... They wouldn't. No one in their right mind would. The story of the second King, Cloud, was just too well-known. Riku had accepted the fact that he was stuck where he was before he was ten thanks to his father's selfish ways (their masters had never been very careful about hiding it from Riku, and had often reminded him that as he suffered he had only his father to blame). Despite that, Riku would peer upon his father and... pity him. He wasn't angry at the man, he didn't blame him--just pitied him. Yazoo had a heavy-sunken face, wide, bulging eyes, and many wrinkles now, but he had been a sight to behold once. Riku could hardly remember it, but he could tell his father must have been as pretty as he claimed by the way his father would flirt on occasion. The silverette couldn't help but think the kind of confidence his father displayed from time-to-time must have come from somewhere, after all.</p><p>The thirteen year old wondered if that would be his face in the future. He supposed it didn't matter. What were the use of his bright, aquamarine eyes or perfect, porcelain skin if his best use involved labor? What was the point of trying to keep his hands soft and his hair immaculate if his best work involved getting rough and sweaty from heavy lifting and kitchen help? Maybe when he was older he could go to work for the theater, but he had no clue if he even had the skill necessary for that. </p><p><i>It doesn't matter. What matters is what I can do now, and that means trying my best not to get kicked out again. Luke is such a problem child that I should be safe for a while, but I better not risk it.</i> Riku thought as he quickly gathered Luke's clothes and stuffed them into the basket.</p><p>That was when Sora popped up again, as he was carefully tugging the stockings so as not to rip them. <i>"You make my heart happy."</i></p><p><i>Sora is lucky... Laughing and playing with his brothers, going where he likes, swimming across the lake, nice clothes without holes.... He's so happy and care-free, when he isn't nervous.</i> A spike of jealousy Riku couldn't prevent ran down his spine. </p><p><i>No, don't be jealous. Sora is a good kid, from what little I could see.</i> And Riku's judgement was usually spot on. It had to be to find employers (he would cherry pick them based on signs of sympathy or fed-uppidness from dealing with certain house-hold issues) and not someone who was looking to exploit or abuse him. He had learned early some wanted to hire him just to beat him--thank goodness he was a fast learner. </p><p>The streets weren't, say, the most dangerous, but he knew to still be cautious. Even more than that, he needed to be quick; if he didn't return home in the next few hours his father would come looking for him. Again. Like he did at the last house. Luckily, Luke's home wasn't far from the lake--just a quick, ten minutes jog. (He also needed to be careful he didn't get too sweaty or his father would be mad his skin was greasy, but he figured he could wash his face once he returned while the clothes dried.) </p><p>As planned, he by-passed the front gate and quickly made his way to the kitchen (passing by a pair of whispering maids who followed him with their eyes before disappearing up the stairs) and heading into the kitchen. The ovens were still on as dinner had only just been served, thank goodness. </p><p>"There you are, Riku," called one of the chefs. She had a round face and a plump belly, and looked every bit like what one might imagine a baking mom to be. "Did you eat today, sweety?"</p><p>Riku's stomach chose that moment to growl, just as he was setting the basket of clothes down near the ovens. He smiled at her and her young assistant, who blushed and smiled back behind the woman. "Not yet, ma'am."</p><p>"Come have a quick bite. It's just a little cheese 'bout to go bad and a little bread that's a little hard, but it's better than nothin' and the masters would notice if the rest went missin'."</p><p>Riku adored her accent; his father would have hated it, but he thought those country inflections were soft and comforting. He nodded and walked over to the counter to eat just as she slid him a little basket full of cheese slices and a whole piece of bread to him. The silverette barely held back from stuffing it all into his mouth at once like a true plebeian, as he just realized he had been starving. He hadn't had much to eat not just that day but the day before.</p><p>"Poor thing," exclaimed the chef as she clicked her tongue toward her assistant, who looked just as concerned. "Baby, you need to eat more..."</p><p>"I try, ma'am," Riku replied during a lull in his chewing. He finished quickly and rubbed his stomach a little. "Thank you."</p><p>"Not a problem. Go finish the laundry. I wanna see you go home and rest--you look tired."</p><p>Riku smiled again and chuckled. "That's because I <i>am</i> tired..." He sighed and walked back to the basket. "Do you have anything I can hang these on by the fire?"</p><p>"Why ain't'cha usin' the laundry room? 'Fact, why are you down here comin' from outside instead of there?"</p><p>"Luke and Guy had too much fun today. They came home a mess, and Luke didn't want to get caught so he sent Guy home early and had me wash his clothes in the lake."</p><p>The chef clucked again and shook her head. "There's a couple grates, sweetie. By the side. Use those."</p><p>Riku nodded and walked around the ovens until he could find a few standing grates. He would still have to hold the stockings up to the fire, as there wasn't enough room if he wanted to dry them all at once, but it was better than nothing. The grates made a bit of a creak, but they were too heavy to lift on his own and he apologized with a regretful grin to the ladies as he positioned them.</p><p>"RIKU."</p><p>That was about when three very angry nobles came waltzing into the kitchen with purpose. The silverette immediately stood tall with his arms at his sides like boards and his feet clapped together. It was the master of the house, followed by his equally displeased-looking wife and Luke.</p><p>"Yes, sir?" Riku asked calmly.</p><p>"What in the name of the two kings do you think you are doing?" The master snapped. </p><p>"I was washing some clothes... for Master Luke. They were a little dirty."</p><p>"Oh? And why aren't you in the laundry room, then?" His eyes narrowed as he spoke in accusative tones.</p><p>"I was asked to clean them at the lake."</p><p>"Preposterous." The lady huffed. "Why in the kingdom would he ask you to clean his clothes in the disgusting lake?"</p><p>"He and Master Guy--"</p><p>"I did not!" Squawked Luke.</p><p>"Let the boy finish, Luke... even if whatever he has to say is a <i>lie</i>." The lady said as she turned steely-eyes and tight lips back onto Riku. Apparently she had already made her decision on... whatever this was they were angry about.</p><p>"He and Master Guy got muddy playing down at the quarry." Riku had been trying to say the truth without getting Luke in too much trouble, but it was clear that not only was Luke <i>not</i> in trouble but he was definitely about to be. So, he went with the full truth. "He didn't want the two of you to be angry, so he tried to hide it by asking me to clean them outside of the house and dry them the same way. But it was dark and not too windy, so I thought to bring them home and dry them here."</p><p>"Oh?" The master began as he held his hands behind his back and quirked a condescending brow. "Are you sure it wasn't to steal them instead?"</p><p>Riku jerked back with surprise without meaning to. "Steal them?"</p><p>"Luke told us the truth," the lady "hmph"-ed as she held her head up high. "He said you were eyeing his clothes and heard you say to the maids you figured he wouldn't miss an outfit or two. They saw you as you came home and heard you say it!"</p><p><i>The two maids in the hall...</i> Riku recalled and shook his head. "No, ma'am."</p><p>"So, you're saying Luke--<i>our son</i>-- and two maids, whom have worked here far longer than you, are <i>liars</i>?"</p><p>Riku looked the master dead in the eye and said, "Yes. I wasn't planning to steal anything nor did I say anything of the sort!"</p><p>"How dare you!" Hissed the lady and she turned both her hands into fists which sat upon her hips as she held herself up like a protective hen. "Our son is good and honest--"</p><p>"Unlike your father. I should have known better than to trust the son of <i>that man</i>." The master harrumphed. </p><p>"If you don't believe me, ask Guy's family. I'm sure he didn't have the chance to clean up before he arrived."</p><p>"That's enough! I want you out of this house!" The master jerked a finger toward the exit. "Immediately!"</p><p>"What about my pay? I've worked here for a month!"</p><p>"Forget your pay! And be glad I don't have you sent to the authorities, you little thief!"</p><p>Riku clenched and released his hands in and out at his sides as he breathed slowly to keep his anger from popping. He knew there was no use arguing, but it was still unfair and frustrating. <i>They probably never planned to pay me anyway.</i> Riku nodded and held his head up high. He walked as calmly and as regally as he could (a talent that the master himself had hoped Riku could teach to Luke) to the door and out while the family stared him down like the scum they thought him to be. He caught only a brief glance of Luke, who was sneering with delight. The chef and her assistant, on the other hand, looked on helplessly.</p><p>The mansion didn't have a long front, at least--it was a little smaller than most. He closed the gate behind him with a slam and began to march down the street. </p><p><i>We don't have food again,</i> he thought with a deep frown. <i>Papa is looking a little too thin again, too.</i> Though his father was, to say the least, obsessive and strange, he didn't want to see him starve to death. <i>If I had known I was going to be fired today I would have saved him a little cheese, at least... There's got to be something I can do. I don't want him to go back to the parlor, either. He always comes home bruised and limping... Maybe I could--</i></p><p>"Hey, kid!"</p><p>Riku turned sharply on his heel to meet the gruff voice that addressed him. No one else was out at the moment, so he assumed it had to be him. It turned out he was right... A blonde man approached him from a little ways down the street; he had short, scruffy blonde hair, five o'clock shadow, and a piece of straw stuck between his teeth.</p><p>"... Can I help you?"</p><p>"Heard ya need a job, if the yellin' from that ugly house was anythin' to go by."</p><p>Riku stared at the stranger and held himself in a position where he could either flee or defend as needed. "... Perhaps. What would you need of me?" It was hard to read the man. Confidence, certainly, oozed from his pores, but beyond the man's rough-and-tumble exterior it was hard to tell who he was.</p><p>"Name's Cid," the blonde replied as he shifted the straw from right side of his mouth to the left. "Ever worked at a bakery, kid?"</p><p>"... A bakery?"</p><p>"That's what I said, innit?!" Cid scoffed. "Yeah, a bakery. Keep your hands smooth like yer daddy wants and less snooty assholes to deal with. Well, 'cept the occasional snooty-ass customer, but those you can add a little 'secret ingredient' to and smile while they walk away."</p><p>"... Why would you want an inexperienced person with a bad family reputation to work at your bakery? Since you clearly know who I am." <i>And how does he know my papa worries about my hands...?</i></p><p>"Because you deserve a break, kid," Cid began. "I heard all about ya from other families. Some of which actually regret lettin' ya go!" Cid nodded at his own words. "Yer young. Young enough to learn a new talent pretty fast, and we don't need no old farts stinkin' up the bakery." Cid thumbed his chin and held his hips. "Come check the place out tomorrow and see for yerself. It opens at six."</p><p>Riku nodded hesitantly. There was a weird aura around this man, but he still couldn't place what and why. "I'll... think about it. Where is it?"</p><p>"Called 'Magic Muffins' on the corner'a Bibbity and Bobbity Boo. From this place ya go straight that way," Cid pointed with his thumb over his shoulder down the street, "and take the third right. Find it on the left right by both street signs."</p><p>Those were strange street names, but that just meant he should be able to find his way easily if he got lost. He nodded again. "I see. Thank you. I need to go now, though."</p><p>Cid nodded. "Be careful, kid. Already dark and all."</p><p>"Thank you," and Riku quickly turned from the strange man to carefully jog home. He didn't need to get any more sweaty than he was, even if it wasn't much.</p><p>Cid smirked to himself as he watched Riku run down the street to home. He disappeared in a cloud of glitter.</p><p>oo00oo00oo</p><p>Riku returned home... if one could call it that. He supposed anywhere could be home, and they had had a lot over the years. This one was crammed between two abandoned buildings; it was a forgotten, broken-down, quaint little house with boards on the windows and a crooked front door. It was really more of a shack rather than a house, actually, and a grubby one at that... but it was a place they could stay and it didn't cost a thing.</p><p>The moment Riku walked in Yazoo was on him. He hugged Riku tight and dragged him inside to sit down at their only piece of furniture, a round table.</p><p>"What were you doing out so late?" Yazoo asked firmly, but he didn't snap at him, at least. He didn't need more yelling. "Do you know what happens to beautiful children after dark?"</p><p>Yazoo reminded him often enough, so yes he did. However, he wisely chose not to comment. He also chose not to point out that their home wasn't much protection and might fall with the next strong wind.</p><p>"What on Gaia kept you out so late? What did those people have you do?"</p><p>Riku, without thinking, immediately tried to hide his hands. He winced the moment he realized his mistake, which was a moment before Yazoo took his wrists and jerked his hands out into the open.</p><p>"They're dry," Yazoo noted immediately with disappointment lacing his voice. "What did you do?"</p><p>Riku sighed. "I... I was asked to do laundry. By the lake."</p><p>"The lake?" Yazoo dropped both of Riku's wrist and headed to a corner of the room. They didn't have many possessions, but one thing they always had was some sort of lotion or oil for keeping Riku's skin smooth. He grabbed up a small bottle and returned with it. (Riku noted it was new, and he knew the one place where Yazoo got his lotion from was the parlor... which was also when he noticed his father had a telling limp on his left side. And a bruise on his collar-bone.) </p><p><i>... I have to find another job right away,</i> Riku thought with determination as Yazoo began to massage his hands. He had to admit, it did feel good when his father would rub his fingers... Even if it wasn't out of true fatherly affection, it was nice all the same.</p><p>The lotion was definitely the sort of brand they had at <i>those</i> jobs, and it was where Yazoo often picked up beauty products along with a meager pay. Very meager. Yazoo also felt it was important to spend the money on getting things for Riku, like nice (enough) clothes and provide them both with water more than food. Both were important, but Yazoo felt water was far more necessary (keeps the wrinkles away and helps skin hydration). </p><p>"I'm sorry, papa."</p><p>"It's all right. We'll have your hands lovely again in no time."</p><p>"I meant... I was fired. Again."</p><p>Yazoo paused and looked up at him to quirk a curious brow.</p><p>"The kid I was looking after, Luke? He accused me of stealing his clothes to get himself out of trouble. That's why I was cleaning by the lake--because he asked me to. When I came back, though, he played like I was just preparing to take them home with me..."</p><p>Yazoo breathed hard through his nose. "What a brat."</p><p>"Yeah." Riku smiled a little, almost amused to hear his father say that. "Still, I'm sorry."</p><p>"It isn't your fault. Besides, soon you'll be a gorgeous young man... It'll be hard for others not to fall for you. You'll see."</p><p>Riku's smiled turned sad, but he didn't argue. If believing one day Riku would marry someone and bring them both the happiness Yazoo craved brought him pleasure, Riku wasn't going to disavow him of that. He took the time while Yazoo concentrated on his knuckles to note his father really was much too skinny... His bones could be seen even through his thin clothes. Winter would be coming soon enough, too, and Yazoo had no replacements.</p><p><i>I want something decent; something that I can do without being fired at the drop of a hat. I want enough money to provide for both us so we can both enjoy clothes that don't have holes, food on the table, and so I can buy little, frivolous things from time to time to make my papa happy.</i> Riku thought about the strange man on the street, and if nothing else he seemed sympathetic. His proposal might have been genuine. Or perhaps that was his childish hopes getting the better of him? After all, if people knew he worked at a bakery they may stop coming by on the belief he was poisoning the food or something... But the man must have realized that and offered anyway, right?</p><p>Either way, it was worth a look. Maybe a change of pace into a new type of employment was exactly the miracle they needed?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Maybe A Miracle (Could Be a Mistake)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had not intended to leave this alone for so long. D; FORGIVE MEEEEE</p><p>Have some Puppy Love~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"... Sora? Sora!" </p><p>It took Cloud snapping his fingers directly in the boy's face to finally garner his attention. Both of his fathers looked at him with raised brows.</p><p>"Are you all right?"</p><p>Sora took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm great!"</p><p>For whatever reason, that caused the two kings to glance at each other with concern. However, it wasn't abnormal for Sora to be so bubbly, so the reaction was strange.</p><p>"What? I'm not acting any different, am I?" It was Sora's turn to quirk a brow, but the expression was coupled with a curious tilt of his head. Sora was like an excitable puppy in many ways, which normally endeared himself to his fathers. This time, they couldn't stop frowning. "What, what?"</p><p>"Sora, you've been drifting off more than usual since we left the old house yesterday," Cloud began, choosing to call it the 'old house' instead of the 'Strife Property'. "Slumping, staring dreamily at the wall, sighing every few minutes... And it seems to be getting worse."</p><p>"It's obnoxious is what it is," Roxas provided with a huff.</p><p>"Down, Rox," Squall admonished. He turned to Denzel. "What happened?"</p><p>Denzel shrugged. "We did meet a cute guy by the lake, I guess."</p><p>The twin looks of shock made Denzel and Sora chuckle, whereas Roxas pushed himself away from the table with a screech of his chair and walked out with a silent wave goodbye. He clearly had no interest in being part of the conversation, if the flat frown he had sported on his way out was any indication of how little he cared.</p><p>"A cute guy?" Squall prompted gently. "So cute, it seems, you're even ignoring the fact you have chocolate in front of you."</p><p>"Oh!" Sora looked down at the little glass cup full of dairy delight, but he merely pushed it away toward Denzel. "I'm not hungry," Sora said, with another love-sick exhale before planting his chin in both hands.</p><p>"... Who are you and what have you done with Sora?"</p><p>"Must have been more than just 'cute'."</p><p>"He was... <i>beautiful</i>." Sora sounded out of breath with admission, which wasn't surprising giving the very deep, loud sigh he kept repeating--sometimes followed by a happy, little hum.</p><p>"The guy was pretty, I'll admit, but not extraordinarily so... Yet, Sora had cow eyes for him."</p><p>Squall waved a silent hand to indicate they should continue.</p><p>"He had aqua eyes that rivaled the very sea," Sora began, in such a poetic way that even Denzel blinked at him. "Skin nearly as white as cream... He was tall, and his voice left my soul trembling."</p><p>Squall didn't seem too pleased with Sora's phrasing. Denzel and Cloud could practically see the protective father instinct inside the brunette flaring up in his annoyed frown.</p><p>"You're twelve. You don't need to be <i>trembling</i> over anything," Squall just barely said without a snap.</p><p>Sora seemed to ignore him, "and his silver hair was like diamonds in the sun..."</p><p>"Silver...?" A new kind of concern beset their fathers at the mention of that. They glanced at each other, before Cloud said gently, "You said... aqua eyes and <i>silver</i> hair?"</p><p>Sora nodded slowly.</p><p>"And he was a boy, not a grown man?"</p><p>Sora nodded again, and it was then he seemed to pick up on something in the tone to his father's voice that brought him back from his dreamy reverie. "... Yes?"</p><p>Cloud stared hard at the table for a long second, before he forced himself to stare his son in the eyes again. "Silver is a rare hair color. So rare, in fact, only one family is known to possess it."</p><p>Sora lowered his hands to the table and his brows scrunched. "Wh... Who?"</p><p>"The Mako family. My step family."</p><p>Denzel gasped behind his hand and Sora's eyes widened with horror.</p><p>"... You don't... You don't mean...?" Sora shook his head, as if to deny it.</p><p>"Sounds like you might have met a child of one of my uncles... Which, who knows? But they are the only family known to have had silver hair. It was a heritage pride for them."</p><p>"B-But... He seemed so nice..." Sora murmured as his heart suddenly began to sting.</p><p>"You only met the boy yesterday, right?" Squall began as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "What did you talk about?"</p><p>"I don't think he realized we were the princes," Denzel answered instead. "He even tried to ignore us at first. Mentioned he usually gets bullied," Denzel turned to stare at Sora, who returned the look with a slight gape of his mouth, "for his... hair."</p><p>Silence reigned at the table for a while longer, until at last Squall shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Last we were informed of them, Loz was a farmer outside of town, Yazoo married a traveling business man, left the country, and never looked back, and Yazoo is--" Squall cut himself off with a cough. "Most likely he's Yazoo's. If he is, you know why it's best to stay away from him."</p><p>Yazoo was the worst of Cloud's uncles, so Sora merely nodded woodenly. He suddenly felt like he had been hallowed out.</p><p>His brunette father and littlest brother were the ones sitting closest to him, and each took a hand of his when they could clearly see whatever new light had suffused Sora had been painfully snuffed out. Cloud looked as if he might be regretting mentioning it to some degree, but it was better to squash the boy's crush on a potential abusive partner now rather than later when it might be impossible.</p><p>*****</p><p>Roxas yawned as he walked down the hall toward his rooms. He wasn't interested in discussing Sora's new love life, and what would most likely develop into some new fairytale for the next generation to fawn over. It's what normally seemed to happen when young royals like themselves fell suddenly in-love.</p><p>"Hi, Roxie!" </p><p>Well, for most, anyway. Roxas wasn't sure yet how he felt about <i>his</i> first love. In fact, he was rather annoyed by it. The blonde eleven-year-old turned a murderous glare on what he knew to be a waiting red-head with a ridiculous smile: the boy was only a year older but was at least a foot taller (which was annoying), he was always so damn cheerful (annoying), and had a permanent smirk and an angular face which made him look far too smug about everything (so annoying Roxas could feel his skin crawling with it).</p><p>Roxas could not stand over-energetic people who smirked and were much too tall for their age and had weirdly sharp canine teeth... yet despite the blonde's scowling, his heart made a painful leap as the red-head approached.</p><p>"Hello... you," Roxas replied as if he held no interest for the red-head, despite how his needier side practically begged to cling to the boy's arm. Roxas knew he could if he wanted to, too, which didn't help matters.</p><p>"My name, your royal bratness, is Axel. A-X-E-L. Get it memorized!" Axel spoke playfully and grinned as if they were close friends merely teasing each other, which technically they were. They had known each other for five years now (since Roxas was six and could be introduced to playmates).</p><p>According to Squall, Roxas was extra growly whenever Axel was around as a kid... but would cry if he went a week without him. So, the kings kept inviting him over until Axel and his brother practically lived in the castle they were such familiar guests. (Not that anyone was allowed to tell the egotistical jerk Roxas actually missed him, not without severe consequences.)</p><p>"I don't care to."</p><p>"Mean as usual, Rox."</p><p>"It's <i>Prince</i> Roxas to you, firehead."</p><p>"Oooo, nice come back. How long that take you to come up with?"</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"I know for a fact you like me."</p><p>"And what brought you to <i>that</i> inane conclusion?"</p><p>"Mainly that you blush every time I walk by."</p><p>Roxas jerked back scandalized and rubbed his face. "What? Th-That's not true! You're making that up."</p><p>"I was, but your reaction is telling," Axel sing-songed back with a victorious grin. "That, and you made me promise never to leave you again that first time we were separated for a month when we were kids."</p><p>"We're still kids, and I don't recall that!"</p><p>"Pre-teens, and that's okay. I'll promise you again when you're older and can admit you like me."</p><p>Roxas sputtered.</p><p>"No come back this time? Okay." Axel kissed Roxas's cheek, which caused the blonde first to freeze in shock, and then hiss like a cat. Axel chuckled and waved good bye as he headed down the hall, looking particularly happy. </p><p>"You... You dunghead!" Roxas screeched as Axel disappeared around a corner. The moment Roxas felt like he was really alone his face burst into red, the force of his blush causing him to squeak. <i>... He... He kissed my face... He kissed me right on my face...</i> The blonde's expression screwed up with his desperate attempt to stop the threatening smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates erratic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>